Amelia
by Kris417p
Summary: The cute little neko Amelia is living a hard life on the streets being chased everyday and getting no food. One day she meets the handsome demon butler Sebastian and he takes her to the Phantomhive manor where she becomes a maid. The thing is she develope feelings for him and she does for her but what about Ciel? SebastianXoc
1. Chapter 1

**Amelia's POV**

I woke up where I usually did, in a dark alley all alone. I stretched and meowed silently. I looked at my white blouse, all dirty after being chased around until I fell and they caught me. They started hitting me and kicking me with their dirty boots and it hurt like I don't know what…

I looked around in the ally to make sure I really was alone. I was used to getting chased; people didn't seem to understand my cat ears and tail. Though I'm fast, just like cats! They almost never catch me but yesterday I stumbled and got caught.

I stood up and yawned. My tail was filthy and dirty but where should I clean it? I had no home, nothing but a dark alley to sleep in. It was a hard life but I could live with it, after all I've never tried anything else.

I started walking to the end of the alley, the sunlight shined in but it couldn't reach the part where I slept. I squinted my eyes and looked out into the street. Lots of people were talking and laughing and doing their daily business. I wasn't much of a people person after getting chased so often, I preferred to just stay in my alley or in the forest nearby.

I ran my hand through my filthy, blue pigtails in attempt to make them more flat. I was hungry, I didn't get food very often but when I did it would be either because some kind people would give me or I stole it from the baker down the street. I sneaked out into the street and looked around in hope to see just something eatable.

A big carriage drove by. I looked after it and secretly followed it down the street. A tall man with raven black hair and red eyes were the coachman. He was quite handsome if you're asking for my opinion…

I looked in the window in the carriage and saw a noble looking boy with blue-ish hair and a black top hat. He looked a little younger than me… Like one year maybe?

The boy was eating a piece of bread. I looked at him with jealousy and felt how my stomach growled for food. I started running a little faster and my blue pigtails flew around in the air. I was fast so I had no trouble keeping up with the carriage. The coachman turned his head and looked right at me. I stopped running and turned around. I was scared. What would he think of me being a… You know… Cat? I was curious to see what face expression was like so I started running again. The coachman had turned his head and was no longer looking in my direction. What a bummer…

I meowed a little just to get his attention. I figured he might just have some food for me…

He looked at me again. I could see that he was looking at my black cat ears and my filthy tail. I smiled a little, showing off my sharp corner teeth. I could see that the handsome coachman smiled a little too and a little pink were to be seen on his cheeks.

I felt kind of happy. The coachman had noticed me just like planned and he smiled at me! He didn't think I was some kind of weird animal or anything no! He smiled!

All of these happy thought were interrupted by my stomach growling again. I bit my lip and looked down. To my surprise the carriage stopped and the coachman stepped down.

"Are you hungry mi'lady?" He asked and looked at me with a friendly smile. Mi'lady? What was that all about?

The door to the carriage opened and the noble boy stepped out.

"Sebastian what are you doing stopping the carriage?" He said.

"Sorry master but I just saw this cute young girl and thought that she would be hungry…" Sebastian said. So his name was Sebastian?

"That is none of our business right now Sebastian we have orders from the queen!" The noble boy said in anger.

"Young master can't we take her with us and perhaps give her some food? She looks like she needs shelter." Sebastian's voice was nice… I liked listening to it.

"Is it because of her cat ears and tail?" The noble boy scoffed.

"That's a part of it." Sebastian smiled and looked at me. I blushed a little and looked away. My stomach growled and I really needed food so I kind of wished they would hurry up a little…

"Fine. She can sit with you!" The noble boy sighed and stepped into the carriage again. Sebastian reached his hand out. I think I was supposed to grab it but in the moment I was kind of confused.

"Come on. Don't be shy!" He said and smiled a friendly smile. I grabbed his hand. His white glove felt warm and his black tailcoat was all clean. I wasn't used to having clean clothes myself…

"There we go!" We stepped up into the front seat of the carriage and Sebastian took a piece of bread and gave it to me. It was nice and warm and I immediately started eating it.

"What is your name mi'lady?" Sebastian asked me. I didn't really like talking either… There was just something about my voice I didn't really like.

"Amelia…" I murmured and looked down at my tail.

"Amelia… Such a cute name for such a cute lady" Sebastian said and smiled. I blushed madly and started playing around with my tail.

We started driving down the street again. I felt like people looked at me but I didn't really care in the moment. I was curious to where we were going so I asked.

"Uhm where are you taking me?" I asked quietly.

"To the Phantomhive manor." He said in his deep soft voice. Phantomhive huh? I think I have heard that name in the newspaper once… The queen's guard dog or something…

I started getting a little tired. I didn't get much sleep this night because well… You can't really say my alley is the most comfortable… I started blinking my eyes and gave a cute little yawn. Sebastian looked at me and smiled. I blushed a little and looked down. I blinked again and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Amelia's POV**

"Mi'lady. It's time to wake up!" I yawned cutely and cracked one eye open. Sebastian smiled at me and I sat up.

"Please just… Just call me Amelia that _mi'lady_ thing is kinda weird…" I said and looked into his eyes. It's funny because they were red, red like blood.

"Okay, Amelia." He said and stepped down. He reached for my hand and I took his. I blushed slightly as I stepped out of the carriage. Sebastian opened the door for his master who stepped out.

I looked at the manor. It was big, very big. I was used to just living in a dark alley so it was weird for me to see such a big building. Sebastian stepped up to the front door and opened it. He made a gesture for me and the noble boy to step in and we did.

"Amelia you will be staying here for a while." The noble boy said. I nodded slightly and looked around. The hall was big, very big.

"Should I follow her to one of the guest room's young master?" Sebastian said and looked at the noble boy.

"Yes." He simply responded.

"This way mi'lady" Sebastian said and went up the stairs.

'_Amelia!'_ I thought but I decided not to correct him this time.

We went down a hallway and he opened one of the doors for me. I stepped inside and it was nothing but a little room with a bed, a bedside table and a closet. To me this was the best thing ever! I immediately jumped into the bed and felt how soft it was. I couldn't wait to sleep in this!

**Sebastian's POV**

I saw how Amelia jumped into the bed. She looked so cute when she rolled around in it and purred. Though I guess it wasn't a very good behavior for a girl who was gonna become a Phantomhive maid… Or that was my plan – to make her a Phantomhive maid. Just so she could stay here. My cute little neko…

I smiled at her and said; "Mi'lady we need to give you a bath."

She looked at herself and tried to brush some of the dirt of but without luck. Of course her hands just got even dirtier. I looked at the bed she was going to sleep in; all dirty too…

'_Well I'll just have to clean that later…'_ I thought and smiled as she walked towards me. I opened the door and led her out into the bathroom where I prepared a nice warm bath for her. She looked at herself and blushed, well knowing that she had to undress in front of me. I found it kind of amusing…

She started taking of her dirty, white blouse and the black top under it. She threw it on the ground and I politely picked it up and walked out of the room with it so she could undress in peace.

**Amelia's POV**

I sighed as he walked out of the room. I was happy that I could undress without him standing and watching me.

I took my pants of and stepped up into the bathtub. The water started turning brown and my tail black. I looked at it and smiled. It usually was brown from all the dirt but now it was black and silky. I played around with it as my body got clean.

Sebastian entered the room again. I looked at him and blushed slightly. He smiled and took the shampoo from the table. I looked at it; peach scent. I could smell it all the way from the bathtub and it smelled lovely. He opened it and squeezed a little of it out on his hand. He started rubbing it around in my hair and I purred slightly.

.

After the bath Sebastian took a towel and covered in front of the bath so he wouldn't be able to see anything when I stepped out. He placed the towel around me and I wrapped it around my body. He placed a dress on the table and left the room once again.

I dried myself and threw the towel to the ground. I took the dress and looked at it; it was a minty blue color with no straps. I carefully took it on and looked at myself in the mirror. The dress was long, silky and quite comfortable. I also took on the flats Sebastian had left me. I combed my hair and put two also mint blue bows in each ponytail.

Sebastian once again entered the room and smiled when he saw me. I blushed slightly and turned around.

"You look lovely mi'lady."

"Amelia…"

"Yes, Amelia. The young master would like to speak with you in his office about you maybe becoming a Phantomhive maid." Sebastian said.

I looked at him. Did he even consider if I didn't want to become a maid? Though if I did I could stay here…

He led me to the master's office. I never actually got his name but I didn't get to ask before Sebastian knocked on the door.

"Enter." The noble boy said. Sebastian opened the door and walked in with me right after him. The noble boy blushed slightly as he looked at me. I sat down in the chair in front of him.

"So you want to become a Phantomhive maid?" He said and looked into my eyes. I nodded slightly and looked down at the desk.

"Well is there anything you want to tell me about yourself?"

"I-I… I have powers, like a cat!" I said and looked out the window. The noble boy looked at my cat ears and nodded. He looked at Sebastian who also nodded.

"Okay. Welcome to the Phantomhive household!" He said.

I smiled and looked at him.

"My name is Ciel Phantomhive. Your duty starts tomorrow, you can rest now!" He smiled and I stood up. I walked out the door and to the garden. I walked around and looked at all the flowers. I started humming silently to myself.

"Wow you have an excellent voice!" A voice behind me said. I stopped and looked behind me. A boy with orange hair and big green eyes smiled at me.

"My name is Finnian but you can call me Finny! I heard that you're the new maid?" He said. I nodded and smiled slightly.

"Do you like the flowers?"

"Yeah they're really pretty." I said and looked at them.

"Thank you! You see I'm the gardener." He took one of the white roses and put it in my hair. I blushed and smiled.

"That is for you! The color fits your hair perfectly!" He looked at my cat ears and stopped.

"You're… A cat?" He said and looked at my tail. I nodded slightly; I knew he wanted an explanation but the thing was I didn't have one…

He smiled again and said; "Cute! Come on I have something to show you!"

.

**Okay there was probably some fails and such but… Bah! Please review I would love to hear what you guys think. Okay bai! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Amelia's POV**

Finny grabbed my hand and dragged me to the other side of the garden. He smiled and pointed at a bush. I was confused; a bush? Why a bush?

"A bush?" I said and looked at Finny. He laughed and pushed the bush to the side.

"No silly! Behind it!" He made a gesture for me to walk behind the bush and I did. I looked around and saw a beautiful arrangement of flowers.

"Wow!" I said.

"Do you like it?" He said and looked at me with his big, green innocent eyes. I nodded and smiled. I heard a silent 'meow' behind me. I turned around and saw a cute, little, black tabby cat. I kneeled down in front of it and let it smell my hand. It nuzzled its little head into my hand and I giggled.

"Oh yeah that's another thing I wanted to show you! Her name is Mittens. Isn't she adorable? I'm sure you're great with cats since… Well you're kinda of their kind!" I looked at him and my smile grew even wider. He kneeled down beside me and petted Mittens on the head.

"Amelia!" I heard a voice calling. I flew up causing the cat to jump to the side.

"Amelia come into the kitchen!" I looked at Finny and he nodded. I nodded too and ran into the manor and then into the kitchen. Sebastian was waiting in there along with another tall man with blonde hair and a cigarette in his mouth. Sebastian was smiling and looking at me.

"I know the young master said that you could rest now but I thought you should meet the other servants and… You know get to know the job better!" He said.

'_Damnit… Work! I wanted to stay in the garden!" _I thought and smiled weakly at Sebastian.

"This is Baldroy! He's the chef" Sebastian said. Baldroy gave him an honored look at the word 'chef'.

"That's me! The chef! But you can call me Bald." He said and gave me a wide smile. I smiled back and looked around in the kitchen.

"Now you will be working as a maid so you will mostly be giving the young master his food, cleaning or something like that. I also have to remind you that you need to call the master, master Phantomhive or just master" Sebastian continued. I nodded in approval and smiled. Sebastian looked into my eyes. I blushed slightly and he moved his eyes to the flower in my hair.

"I'm guessing you have already met Finny, the gardener?" He asked and moved a little closer to me. I walked a little backwards and he laughed.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you!"

I gave a little smile and a cute little yawn.

"Oh you're already sleepy? Well we still have one servant you have to meet."

**Sebastian's POV**

I looked at the sleepy kitty for quite some time, making her a little nervous. A smirk spread on my face as I opened the door for her. She walked into the hallway and I showed her the way to one of the bathrooms were Mey-Rin should be cleaning. I opened the door to the bathroom and there she was cleaning as I expected; but it didn't look clean at all!

"Mey-Rin what are you doing?" I said and walked towards her.

"Cleaning?" She said and pushed her glasses longer up on her nose. Her hands were all black and dirty.

"With shoe polish?" I said with an angry voice almost causing her to jump.

"Not again!" She said and blushed. I sighed and looked at Amelia who was trying to hold in her laughing. I gave her an excusing smiled and continued introducing.

"This is Mey-Rin – the maid!" I turned around and looked at Mey-Rin.

"Are you sure you don't need new spectacles? You've done this before!" She put her hands up to her glasses and backed away.

"No! No you can't!" She said and shook her head. She looked at Amelia and walked towards her.

"You are a cat, yes?" Amelia nodded slightly.

"She is the new maid and will be working with us!" I said and gave her a warm smile.

"And what is her name?" Mey-Rin moved her eyes from the cat ears, to the cat tail.

"Amelia." I answered. Amelia smiled shyly and started playing around with her tail.

"And what about last name?" I wanted to know that too so I gave her a questioning look.

**Amelia's POV**

My last name… My last name… What was my last name? I looked from Sebastian to Mey-Rin without saying anything. The thing was I didn't remember my last name. My parents passed away at a very young age and I was left with no memory.

"I-I don't know…" I slowly said and looked at the ground. They sent each other a look before looking at me again.

"M-My parents passed away at a young age and a couple of years later I got hit by a carriage causing me to lose my memory about my past…" Mey-Rin gasped and moved closer to me.

"You poor thing! We're going to take great care of you here, yes we will!" She said and gave me a warm smile. I smiled slightly too and yawned again.

"Looks like its bed time for the sleepy kitty" Sebastian said and opened the door for me.

"Mey-Rin you clean this mess up with _water_ and _soap_."

"Yes sir!" Mey-Rin said and took the bucket of water. Sebastian showed me way to my room and we entered.

"I cleaned your bed so that it's all nice and clean. Goodnight, Amelia." He closed the door and left me alone in my room. I undressed leaving me in only my underwear. I crawled into the bed and fell asleep.

**That's it. Please leave a review and such. =^.^= **

**Goodbye!**


End file.
